


道连格雷

by Buptist



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: *一个性转亡国，但我懒得改名字，大家意会一下*除了修和雀以外大家的性别都是对的*短且雷
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia





	道连格雷

朱利叶斯十六岁，四肢修长，皮肤白皙，柔软又尖锐。

枢木朱雀坐在兰斯洛特里，一边被对面的骑士团咬住，一边分神去看女孩的状况。留他们在大厅太危险了，她不知道夏英格会说什么，无非是让本来就不稳定的人格更不稳定，可如果被他发现她的身份会怎么样呢？

那是那样一个女孩，被帝国抛弃、摇身一变成了最令帝国惊讶的恐/怖分子，实际上在别人面前也不过是个普通女孩，体力不算好也不算坏，但绝对没能力面对一个军人。

夕阳的光洒进来，朱雀又分神、分神，她反复地想要去探视那昏暗的大厅，女孩和男人。这时候兰斯洛特就有如钢筋笼，使她难以回头，只好一味地发狠。

把红发女士兵斩落的时候她终于有机会回头，光从她的面上闯进那狭隘的门缝，然后太阳最后一丝光也没了。

——她听见枪响，还有重物倒地的声音。

朱雀没有说她以为那一刻夏英格的枪口对准了朱利叶斯、对准了鲁路修，对准了她的仇人和爱人，对准了她的心房。

这致使驾驶员短暂地暴怒了，第七骑士险些用兰斯洛特把那里踏平，当然最后没有这么做。夏英格聪明得很，男人一手捏着少女柔软的脖颈，把半昏迷的女孩从地上拖拽起，另一只手拿枪指责女孩的太阳穴。

朱利叶斯、或者更准确的应该叫她鲁路修，本该是不可一世的皇帝特派眯着眼睛，这么远、这么远朱雀还是看见了她眼睛里的红光。

她们被一起关在牢房里，鲁路修靠在她的肩膀上，朱雀撕下一块布料为她缠住左眼。这个时候她整个人显得非常温顺，甚至是乖巧的，朱雀觉得这是被geass弄坏了她的头脑，她近乎恶毒地想这样这个女孩就会变回纯洁无害的她吗？

但没有，就算是失去全部的人格记忆，挽留下来的朱利叶斯也不是什么纯洁无害的少女。可以说朱利叶斯事变本加厉的恶劣，朱雀不止一次想要在她渴水的时候将她溺死，这个怪物。这个怪物怎么又披着鲁路修的皮囊，内里却是完全不认识的人呢？但她也没有做，每一次朱利叶斯被她强硬地喂下水后都会用自己仅剩的、漂亮的、色泽鲜亮又深邃的紫眼睛望着她，那时候她的柔弱与鲁路修如出一辙，致使朱雀更加憎恨又踌躇下手。

这张脸就是这样一个美人，漂亮、富有攻击性，在学院时如同珍藏的油画画像，每一次看她又是温暖的模糊的，令人神魂颠倒的，就这样印在朱雀的视网膜一直记到心里。变成朱利叶斯又仿佛是另外一种模样，朱雀站在她旁边看她的脸每时每刻都是zero的模样，那个恶意的恐怖的战争犯，她作弄风雨，把战争玩弄手中，人命就是一个数字。是那样清晰又恐怖的，恶毒到陌生的脸。

房外狱卒声音窃窃，都是对她俩的，这样美的女孩关在这里，总是污言秽语更多一些。她们的披风和外套被搜走了，鲁路修只穿了单薄的黑色内衬，曲线柔美，粘着她的时候压住了胸脯。

朱雀忍不住对着门外的狱卒怒目而视，他们根本不敢接近，只好又畏惧地跑掉，毕竟她是“白色死神”。

鲁路修越加的粘着她，她的下巴尖细，贴着她面上太近几乎索吻，黑色的头发蹭上了她的脸，美乳往她胸口靠。她怎么还穿着一身黑，像是黑乌鸦，又像是给人送葬，整个人只有皮肤是白的，在昏暗的牢房中莹莹的发着光。

她怎么还是这样的美。朱雀漠然地想。她不是该生出恶毒的皱纹，嘴角只剩下阴邪的笑容，眼睛里都是狡诈和不讨喜的暗光吗？

可是没有，鲁路修没有生出那些东西，她依旧是年轻的温暖的美丽的，朱雀恨她的美，她现在恨她的一切，活着的一切。

你怎么配。朱雀一边暴戾地将她推开一边用手掐住她的脖子，她的皮肉那么软，嫩白的肌肤上还残留着夏英格混乱的指印，又被第七骑士加深，略长的指甲也刮着她。

——你怎么配活下来？这样美丽永不老去，你在照镜子的时候不会想起尤菲米娅、你那可怜的同父异母的妹妹吗？她死去的时候可并不美丽，满身血污，面色苍白。

怎么活下来的是你呢？怪物、刽子手、恶魔、zero、鲁路修、朱利叶斯。

怎么活下来的是你呢？

鲁路修抬起头来，黑发散乱，睫毛纤长。双手握住了朱雀掐她的手，但却安抚多过挣扎，她说话，声音甜腻柔软，喊她:

“朱雀、朱雀。”

朱雀又只好放手，这不是鲁路修，至少不是她憎恨的鲁路修。这个鲁路修是七岁的鲁路修，个子还小小的，头发没有现在长，但还是瘦，瘦到整张脸只剩下她的眼睛让人印象深刻，恶狠狠地盯着世界，保护着比她更弱小的妹妹。

那时候鲁路修教她打蝴蝶结，在还没发育女孩纯洁的胸脯前，细嫩的手指几经动作，漂亮的蝴蝶结，整整齐齐。之后她们去捉蝴蝶，鳞粉沾在手指上，鲁路修去洗手，还叫她也洗，说不要用这样的手碰娜娜莉。而这一次朱雀都不记得给她打个蝴蝶结。

鲁路修环住她的脖子上来吻她，这时候朱雀才意识到自己哭了。


End file.
